


Waiting Around to Die

by bizzarley



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, South Park AU, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarley/pseuds/bizzarley
Summary: When the apocalypse first hit South Park everyone thought they had found a safe haven - until everything went wrong and they were left defenceless in a world infested with walking corpses.( All of the characters are older in this, Between the ages of 19 to 21. Characters like Ike and Karen are young teens. )





	1. What Happened

The highschool had been the last known safe haven in the town, with high walls and doors that could be locked many people had headed there when the outbreak first broke out. There were plenty of food supplies, showers, electricity generators and all sorts of places to call home during these times where the dead roamed. Everyone was taken in, most people from the small mountain town were taken in with no refusal. Children who had grown up in the town and attended the highschool were now young adults helping to defend their safe haven against the walking corpses that roamed around outside, armed to the teeth with guns and knives that could take down one of the gurgling monsters in seconds. No one knew what has caused this virus - it all seemed to take over rather quickly, starting with news reports of shooting victims standing up and attacking others and escalating into riots and lootings. News broadcasts went dead a few weeks after the first riots, radio stations were still somewhat alive but the signal was weak and it was mostly other survivors crying out for help. The highschool had a good thing going, everyone had jobs and everyone contributed. Food was distributed equally and everyone had a place to sleep and shower. It was communal, the best communication that most of the town's inhabitants had done with each other in years took place because society collapsed and biters roamed the earth. They knew of other communities in colorado, especially a few settlements in denver, and had originally planned to begin trading with them until the radio signals started to go down. 

As with all things this safe haven was extremely fragile, tight regiments and rotas that would bring the whole thing down if they weren’t correctly followed - and that's exactly what happened. One of the high schools former students, who was obviously better suited to be a medic, was on patrol of one of the main fence by himself. It was an early morning, everyone else was asleep and the sun was just coming up. The guard had longed for freedom, to take a walk in the snow that laid beyond the compound. And that's what he did. He left through the main metal gate, unknowingly leaving it ajar behind him and he’d walked off into the snow to get some air outside the walls. By the time he made his way back the biters had found their way to the entrance and the open gate and had invited themselves into the high school, The guard couldn’t do anything to stop it and the guilt shot through him so he fled into the forest. The zombies got into the sleeping quarters first, killing and eating people while they slept. It was the scream of a mother having her throat ripped from her neck that awoken the rest of the compound. Adults and teenagers alike tried to get a hold of the heard that was now invading their home but after the loss of human life began to pile up a lot of people decided that it was better to bail. A fire was started in the cafeteria by an unknown assailant to try and lure some of the zombies away from the escaping humans. People grabbed what they could and grouped with who they could then fled the school in a panic - families were separated, friends torn apart and unusual alliances formed as the townspeople were scattered back into the town they onced loved and the forest surrounding it.


	2. Eric, Kyle and Ike Pt.1

“Dude! Stop!” 

The young man yells as he tries to move through forest brambles and over fallen trees while carrying the heavy pack on his back and keeping an observant eye on his younger brother. To Kyle’s knowledge, him and Ike were the only two Broflovski’s to make it out of the lost school - he’d seen his father go down into a group of zombies but lost track of his mother soon after but he kept up hope, she was a tough woman. His feet land on the dry ground and he puts his hand out to help his little brother up then over the fallen tree trunk, He glares ahead of him to the other teen speed walking away from him. He rolls his eyes with a sigh and takes Ike’s hand, the two begin quickly walking after the other teen.

“Cartman, I said stop!” Kyle yells as he catches up to him “We’re miles away from the school now! We can stop for a few hours!” He puts a gloved hand out towards the other, his hand landing on his shoulder until it is whacked away.

“We can’t stop! We gotta keep going! Those dead assholes are still around!” Cartman turns in a quick movement during these words, face scrunched up in anger and irritation with eyes that look like they are holding back tears. Kyle hesitates for a moment, his own brow raised in confusion as he considers the idea of agreeing with Cartman - but he shakes his head.

“We would have seen them, fatass! There's been none for hours!”

“If you don’t keep your mouth shut then there will be!” Cartman hisses back through gritted teeth, Kyle feels Ike hide behind him slightly. 

The heavier boy continues his march forward, rifle in his hand as he does. He didn’t wanna stop or turn back, he just knew they had to keep going - He didn’t know where but there had to be something left in this shitstorm. 

Kyle folds his arms over his chest and lets out an aggravated sigh, Ike holds onto Kyle’s coat with both of his hands. The elder boy takes a few steps back and sits down, keeping up with his folded arm routine as his younger brother sits down on the fallen tree next to him. Eric stops in his tracks, A twang of irritation in his chest as he lets his arms fall to his side. He turns to face Kyle who is sitting on the log with his arms crossed and a foul expression on his face.

“So, you're just gonna sit here and get eaten?”

“Better than wondering off and getting lost” Kyle retorts back instantly. 

“You know I could just ditch your ass” Cartman says smugly, now also adopting the crossed armed pose that Kyle was sporting. 

“Nu-uh! You can’t, I have all the supplies and medicine!” 

“Then I’ll just take them from you” He brings his gun into view.

“You really wanna kill me? Then fine, go ahead!” Kyle snaps at Cartman and turns his head to the side “But what if I turn before you can get the supplies off my dead corpse? Are you fast enough, fatass?”  

The tension grows stronger as the two teens glare at each other, Kyle feels his hand grip around the knife on his belt as the tension grows - He didn’t want to attack Cartman but he would defend himself and Ike if he tried anything. Cartman switches the safety of his rifle off with his thumb to show he means business, He doesn’t plan to shoot Kyle but he wanted to make his point as clear as possible. Ike leans against his brothers shoulder, hiding his face and hugging his arm as he lets out a noise of discomfort that shatters the tension.

“Kyle, I’m hungry..” 

“I know, Ike - but we’re low on food right now” Kyle’s hands instinctively move to his brother, He puts his arm over his shoulder and hugs him closer. Ike wraps his arms around Kyle’s torso and continues to let out sad noises. Eric sighs, putting the safety back on and lowering his gun, he walks towards the two.

“Here” he says as he rummages in his hoodie pocket and brings out a candy bar, He puts it out towards Ike’s hands. The 11-year-old takes the candy without even thinking and is already tearing off the wrapper, Kyle looks up at Cartman with a confused look.

“You’re giving him food? Thats nice for you -”

“He’s just a kid, asswipe” Cartman interjects as he sits down on the fallen tree next to Kyle “He can’t help the fact he’s related to you”

\---

Sometime in the hours that passed as evening drew in Cartman had decided to agree with Kyle’s demands, The three boys had decided to set up camp in the area where they stopped. A bustling fire in the centre of two logs; Eric sits with his rifle poised and his ears ready for the sound of an approaching assailant, Ike lays on the ground on and surrounded by blankets fast asleep while Kyle sits against the other log and goes through their supplies. They had a few bags of chips, 2 packets of jerky and some water bottles - not a lot in terms of food, it was a good thing Kyle knew how to hunt small animals. Alongside Eric’s rifle they also had a handgun in Kyle’s backpack and he also had a knife in his belt, Ammunition was scarce so the knife is what they planned to use on zombies. Kyle’s hand continues to rummage in the bag when his fingers land on something soft, His brows raise in confusion as he grasps the soft fabric.

“Oh!” He instantly exclaims as he pulls his old green hat out onto his lap, He had no idea how it got in there but he had a feeling Ike had something to do with it.

“Is that your old gay hat?” Cartman asks from across the fire

“Yeah, I didn’t even know this made it to the high school” He lifts it into his hands then glances past it towards Ike who is sleeping soundly by the fire then he looks back at Cartman “I think Ike has had it this whole time”

Kyle looks down at the hat, Its so small now compared to how big it felt when he was ten. He loved it to death when he was a kid and had packed it away in his closet when it began to get small for him. To think, while Kyle and his parents were packing supplies and food, Ike had wandered up to his brothers room and gotten something as sentimental as this. 

“So, whats the plan, Kahl?” Cartman asks, stoking the infront of him as he did.

Kyle looked blankly at the other for a moment, before he shook his head and regained his thoughts:

“I think we should leave South Park, maybe leave Colorado too!”

“Leave Colorado? Are you fucking insane?” Eric spits back in confusion “We should try Denver or Fort Collins before we go leaving the state!”

“You heard the same newscast I did, smartass! Denver only has a few settlements and they were struggling as it was!” Kyle is raising his arms in irritation now, trying not to yell so he doesn’t wake up his sleeping brother.

“And what state were you thinking of in this master plan?” 

“Nebraska?” Kyle says as part question part statement.

“Nebraska! Did you even think this through? We’d be walking for weeks!” 

Kyle sinks down into his seat, Going quiet because this was the only idea he really had at the moment. Colorado felt like it was done, once the high school went down South Park was pretty much lost to the zombies now. Kyle thought they should at least try to reach for something more, A new state might have something new to offer them and to help make things seem less bleak.

“I don’t mean right now” He starts, still not making eye contact with Cartman.

“We stay here a few days then go back to town and scavenge a few supplies”

Cartman doesn’t reply but simply keeps his gaze down towards the fire, Kyle looks him up and down. When the high school fell Kyle was too busy fighting off zombies that went for Ike that he hadn’t even been looking out for some kind of exit, Him and Ike had ran directly into the fiery cafeteria. Kenny had set it alight to lure the zombies away, Kyle didn’t know if his friend had made it out. Luckily Eric had shown up at the last minute and saved Kyle and his brother then continued to lead them to a safe exit. He looks at Eric properly now, Why did he save Kyle and Ike of all people? The kid he used to rag on in Elementary school and his little brother, Kyle didn’t understand it. Thinking of Elementary school causes a jolt to burst through Kyle’s chest, taking his breath away with it - Oh shit, What about Stan!? His hands race to his temple then move up to his curly hair, He grabs his hair in a panic as he tenses up. He looks up to Eric with wide panicked eyes and the others face does register some concern, Kyle stands up quickly. 

“D-Do you think Stan made it out!?” Kyle yells loudly, voice croaking with fear.

His mind races back to when he last saw Stan, they had just gotten off a guard shift together - they were laughing with each other, they said goodbye to each other and went their own ways. Then everything went to shit. He hadn’t seen Stan in the panic of the moment, Nor had he seen him escape. 

Eric looks up at him, eyes a lot calmer than Kyles. He takes a breath and lets out a sigh before making eye contact with the other.

“I think it's best to assume that everyone at the school is dead because we’ll never see them again either way”


	3. Kenny and Butters Pt 1

The blonde stands by the dumpster in the alley way that lay behind Jimbo’s gun store, sword clattering in his shaking hands as he stands guard. Sweat is gathering on his forehead and his hearing is trying to focus on everything, eyes darting to look up and down the alley. He couldn’t see any zombies but that doesn't mean there aren't any around, He just had to stay quiet. His eyes look the sword up and down, the dry blood gave it a crimson hue - Butters had no idea how to use this, If anything his go to if any zombies showed up would be to just whack them over the head with the blade. The sword was Kenny’s and he was way better at it than Butters was. One hand takes a hold of the weapon now while one of his hands moves up to the bandage eyepatch over his right eye - he’d had a glass eye since he lost it as a kid while playing with weapons but the reason he wore it now was to cover up his gaping socket the now misplaced glass eye left. His ears are trying to block out the rustling coming from behind him because he knows what that is, Its something he didn’t need to worry about. Kenny is dumpster diving behind him, Its how they’d gotten back into the main part of town - Keeping off the streets and moving behind the stores, Kenny decided it would be a good idea to check the dumpsters for these places for any scraps of food or useful items that they could fix up to use. Butters didn’t know what he would have done if Kenny didn’t find him when the school fell, They could have missed each other by seconds if Kenny hadn’t fled the school in the direction that he did. Butters was just by the entrance to the forest, On his knees and flooding with tears while he clung to a tree. Kenny came fleeing out, patting sparks of fire off his orange parka when he had spotted Butters cowering, He didn’t hesitate to grab Butter’s hand and lead him off to safety into the forest. Out of all the people that could have possible found him he was glad that it was Kenny, The person he looked up to most in the world and the person he loved had ran out of the woods to save him like some kind of knight. Butters could almost swoon at the idea if it wasn’t in such a grim environment, But at least he had Kenny, In Butters mind that was all he needed in the world.  
“Babe, Check it!”  
Comes from behind Butters, He turns on his heels to see Kenny poking his head out of the dumpster - Bits of trash stuck inside his blonde hair as he grins towards Butters. His arms emerge from the ocean of trash beneath him as he pushes his hands out, Kenny un cups his hands and reveals the four golden bullets in his hand.  
“Bullets? Aren’t they just shells?” Butters queries.  
“No dude, These are actual bullets!!”  
Butters takes a step back as Kenny climbs out of the dumpster, bits of trash falling out as he does. He dusts himself off and looks down to Butters with a grin, one of his teeth missing. Butters gazes up towards the taller blonde boy with dilating eyes and blushing cheeks, He loved Kenny more than he could put into words. They’d been dating for a while before the apocalypse began but Butters knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have gotten through the initial chaos of the outbreak if it hadn’t been for Kenny, He was the whole reason he even made it to the school in the first place. But despite his adoration for his boyfriend he still found it hard to tell the secret that weighed heavy on his mind, scared that Kenny would hate him for it.  
Butters opens his mouth to speak but is cut short by the sound of gurgling and moans coming from one end of the alley way, Kenny is quick to react - He takes the sword from Butters grasp and puts the bullets into his pocket.  
“We gotta go now” Kenny says as he takes Butters hand in his own.  
Butters nods and throws the backpack onto his back, His own grip on Kenny’s hand becoming more secure. The two boys run to the back of the alley and around to the back of the gun store. Kenny decides to keep up their plan of using the back of the stores for cover from the streets that were full of zombie hordes.  
“I know a place we can go” Kenny says looking at Butters with a reassuring smile.

\----------

Kenny climbs up on some junk boxes to reach a window while Butters repeats his routine of keeping watch and shakily holding the sword, But this time the moans of the dead were a lot more present. They stood at the back of Skeeters bar, Butters personally had no idea why Kenny wanted to get inside there so bad - He knew Kenny liked his substances, But surely now wasn’t the time! The sweat begins to gather on the top of Butters’ brow as he hears the zombies getting closer, He didn’t want to be eaten alive or see that happen to Kenny.  
“Uh, Kenny - “ Butters starts, actually raising up the sword incase he may need to use it to slash up a few zombies “How’s that window coming?”  
“ I almost got it” Kenny grunts as he pushes as the class window, He was trying to knock the latch that kept it closed off so that it would open and they could slip inside away from the zombies. He knew his way around Skeeters well, Hell - Skeeter was a babysitter for Kenny most days when his idiotic parents would show up to drink away all hours of the day. The sound of the window creaking open sends a rush of relief through both of the boys chests; Kenny is quick to jump up onto the dumpster and push the window open, He throws his sword inside and turns back to face Butters.  
“Dude! Your backpack!!”  
Butters instantly slips the purple backpack from his back and throws it up towards Kenny who catches it then proceeds to throw it into the open window. Butters places his hands on the dumpster and moves to pull himself up onto it when he turns back to glance at the group of zombies now filling up the alleyway behind them, His eyes go wide with shock and he feels his chest jolt with anxiety. He recognises the face of one of the zombies; The curly red hair, the freckled face and the round cracked glasses - The undead version of Dougie staggers towards him. The two had been friends since Dougie was young, Butters took him under his wing and they both embraced their anti-hero personas, Dougie was a lot like the brother that Butters had never had.  
“I’m sorry Dougie…” Butters whimpers, pools of tears grouping up in his eyes. Butters hands move towards the gun that is on his belt, An item Kenny had said they only used if they had to. Butters flicks the safety of the gun off and after a shaky moment he lifts the handgun towards the undead corpse of Dougie who was becoming ever closer, Butters closes his eyes for a brief moment and feels the sting of his tears. He didn’t want to shoot Dougie but he also didn’t want his friend walking around as a corpse, At least he would be at peace this way. Butters eyes open slightly and he pushes the trigger, The bullet leaves the gun and hits Dougie straight between the eyes - He drops to the floor lifeless and still. Butters can hear a loud ringing in his ear and the sound of distant shouting mixed with the gurgling from the zombies, The world is spinning and he can’t seem to snap out of this daze. Hands grabbing his arms and pulling him up onto the dumpster is what knocks Butters back into reality, His vision comes back into focus to see the worried Kenny looking at him.  
“Butters? Butters!” Kenny yells, shaking the shoulders of the others.  
Butters gazes at Kenny for a long moment before he wraps his arms tightly around the other, Hiding his face in Kenny’s coat. Kenny is shocked for a moment but then continues to melt into the hug, Arms moving themselves around Butter’s shoulders and pulling him closer. A gentle sob coming from the smaller blonde breaks Kenny’s heart, He begins to sush him.  
“Hey dude, Its okay - You’re okay”  
Kenny keeps a tight embrace on Butters despite the zombies now trying to reach them on the dumpster, They’d be fine as long as they moved inside the Skeeters window soon. Kenny kisses Butters on the forehead causing him to look up, His eyes are shiny with tears and still wide from the shock of seeing Dougie. Kenny moves out of the hug and holds the others hands, Trying to smile reassuringly at his small boyfriend.  
“We’re gonna go inside now, Where its safe”  
Butters simply nods and keeps a hold of Kenny’s hand as he leads him towards the window. Butters refused to let go of Kenny, he wanted to hold tightly onto the one thing that made him feel safe and loved more than anything else in the world.

\----

The main part of Skeeters was completely abandoned, No zombies or survivors had made it inside which was honestly surprising to Kenny. The main bar was still fully stocked with booze and there were bar snacks there too, Enough for them probably to stay here until things got quieter outside or another group from the school came looking for them. Butters sits at one of the tables with his face hidden in his arms as Kenny wanders about, Kenny keeps his sword on him just in case there were any Walkers. The taller blonde knew exactly where he was headed, A backdoor near the toilets where they entered. Kenny finds it almost instantly, A brown door with “STAFF” written on it in shitty black paint. Kenny grins for a second then turns his head back towards Butters who still has his head down on one of the tables, Kenny knew that killing zombie Dougie had hit Butters hard.  
“Dude, Come here!”  
Butters looks up at Kenny for a moment, Sadness still in his eyes but a curiosity in his face. He stands upright and walks over towards Kenny, He stands beside him and looks at the door. Butters shrugs almost instantly, Not sure what was so exciting about a staff door. Kenny’s hand moves towards the door knob and he twists it, It swings open and just as Kenny is about to speak a hand moves through the gap and grabs his wrist. He is pulled forward into the room and almost instantly can hear the gurgling and Butters panicking behind him, He is thrown onto his back and then looks up to see the undead drooling bloody face of Skeeter roaring down at him. A pang of sadness fills his chest, He knew there was only one way out of this situation. He raises one hand up to keep Skeeter away from him and the other slips down to get the pocket knife in his pocket, He flips it open as he brings it up then swiftly plants it into Skeeters head. The zombie falls dead on top of Kenny and the blonde teen lets out several hysteric breathes, Kenny was used to killing zombies by now but him being so slim mean they really took their toll. He pushes Skeeter off him and then sits up on his knees, Before he can speak Butters leaps into his arms and hugs him tightly.  
“I thought you were dead! Don’t leave me on my own!”  
“Hey dude, I’m not going anywhere - I’m right here” Kenny hugs Butters back tightly again, His hand moving into the messy patch of hair on top of Butters head. Kenny moves his face towards Butters’ and the two of their lips meet, Butters eyes are wide for a moment but he sinks into it and the two of them kiss. They both knew that this new world meant death was around every corner so they always made sure to show each other their affection when they could, Kenny pulls out of the kiss and looks down at Butters with a grin.  
“I love you” He whispers, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead again.  
“I love you too, Kenny” Butters says through a whimper as he hugs Kenny closer.

\--------------

Eventually after clinging to each other for a while the two of them stand up and examine the staff room, Skeeter had a pretty good set up by all accounts. A bed, a crate of food and the safety of the entire bar. They’d moved Skeeter’s corpse out into the main part of the building and locked the staff door behind them, They had also began cleaning and scavenging around the place. Kenny was curious as to how Skeeter had died but after finding a rope around the corpses neck he put two and two together, He’d opted out of living in this world. Kenny couldn’t say he blamed him, Things were fucking bleak nowadays - Kenny was just glad that he had Butters with him, He might go insane if he didn't. Or even opt out himself. No, Opting out wouldn’t work for Kenny - Not until he knew his mother was dead. Kenny had no idea where the rest of his family were, He hoped Kevin was with Karen and his mother. But if Kenny died he knew he’d find them but he wasn’t doing that without leaving Butters, He also didn’t know if his mother was alive - Meaning if she was then Kenny himself wouldn’t come back. For once, the option of killing himself was the last thing on Kenny’s mind.  
“Did you know this was here?” Butters quizzes as he sits down on the creaky metal bed.  
“Yeah, My Mom kicked my dad out a lot - Kevin too actually - And they’d always come here for the night” Kenny explains, then points to the bed that Butters is sitting on “Almost every drunk in South Park has slept on that bed” He lets out a brief laugh for a moment, Thinking about the inhabitants of the town before the world went to shit. “I’d put money on Stan and Kyle’s dad's-” He stops himself, Eyes shrinking and his body tensing up. Stan and Kyle - Those were two names he hadn’t even thought of since the school fell. Kenny was too busy setting a fire to distract zombies that he’d lost track of everyone except Butters. He glances at Butters who looks just as sad as him, Butters looks up at him with sad eyes.  
“ I miss them too “ He says through a sigh “I even miss horrible old Eric Cartman”  
Kenny lets out a dry laugh and walks over to sit on the bed next to Butters, He puts his arm around the smaller blonde and Butters instantly lays against his chest. Kenny allows himself to fall backwards into the bed taking Butters with him, The two of them lay there together staring up at the ceiling. At least they had somewhere to sleep tonight, And at least neither of them was alone. At some point they should probably wake up and make something to eat, But for now this was nice. Even the quiet was nice, Kenny thought.  
Butters turns on his side and snuggles up closer to Kenny, wrapping his arms around the other and cherishing every moment the two of them had together. Maybe he would eventually tell Kenny what weighed so heavily on him, But tonight was not that night. Especially since he didn’t know how Kenny would react to the news that Butters was the guard who wandered off duty and accidently let the zombies into the school.


End file.
